


A Little Privacy

by Asynca



Series: The Camera Loves You-Verse [7]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Vibrator, sam the voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Sam comes back from shopping while Lara is... entertaining herself in the bathhouse.





	A Little Privacy

We only had a couple of days left in Japan, and since I found it really hard to buy pants small enough in England I figured I should go and load up on Japanese clothes before we left.

I’d spent all day driving around Tokyo to my favourite shops and it was pretty late when I got back. Yoko was already asleep and I hoped Lara wasn’t because I wanted her to help me carry all the bags out of the car. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to be anywhere inside the house. For a few minutes I decided maybe she’d gone for a late night jog or something while she was still in a country where you didn’t get mugged, raped and murdered doing that. It completely sucked to not have anyone help me cart my crap back into the house, even if I was happy that she was safely not being raped and murdered.

On the way back out to lock the car, I noticed there was a thin light coming from the bathhouse on the back veranda. Dad had recently put one of those big communal-type tubs in there. He’d fixed it up so it looked like a traditional Japanese bathhouse and then for some reason decided to tack modern a sauna on the back. Lara had a thing about baths, so I could totally see her filling up the big tub and swimming around in it all by herself. Well, she wasn’t going to waste all that water on one person. I could get in with her and we could enjoy it together.

At that point, I probably should let Lara have some space and just gone and unpacked my shopping. But, like, this is me we’re talking about. Lara is naked somewhere in my house, I’m not just going to sit down and read a book.

I actually had some great ideas about exactly  _ _how__  we could enjoy that bath she was probably having. I was sure she’d forgive me for interrupting her.

Before I went to find her, I crept into the storage room and rummaged around my clothes drawers until I finally found this awful pink vibrator I bought when I was a teenager. You should see it, it’s hilarious. It has a  _ _face on__ it. Seriously Japan, what the hell. Whatever, though, I hoped Lara wouldn’t see the face and refuse to put it near her because it was waterproof and had like ten different settings.

I didn’t really want to disturb her in case I was wrong and she was just having a normal shower, so I just opened the door a tiny fraction and peeked inside. I couldn’t see her anywhere, which probably meant she was in the sauna out the back.

I stepped out of my house slippers and padded across the wet bathroom floor.

There’s some new regulation about saunas that go over 60C needing to have condensation-proof glass doors now, I think because some granny died in one last year while the family just walked past the doorway with no idea. Anyway, I’d never even given that detail a second’s thought until that moment. Right then, however, Lara was in my sauna, there was a glass door, and that regulation was the most fucking awesome thing ever. I would totally kiss whichever politician proposed it full on the lips to thank them.

In addition to the glass door, Dad installed this blue light at the end of the sauna that’s supposed to make you feel calm. It’s wired opposite where you’re supposed to sit, though, so all it really does is shine in your eyes and make you half-blind. Dad totally swears by it but it had always annoyed me. Again,  _ _had__  always annoyed me, because at that moment I forgave my Dad for every one of my birthdays his PA had to remind him about.

Lara was in my sauna, I could see her clear as day and she had her eyes closed against that stupid light. Thank you, God. Seriously, forgive me for breaking pretty much all of your commandments.

So, I totally have to describe this scene to you.

She was seated on the wooden bench which was sideways to the door, reclined against the wall. She had her head relaxed back with her face up to the ceiling. Her skin was wet already – rivulets of sweat were running down her torso between her breasts and across her stomach. All that perspiration made her so shiny it looked like she’d been slathered in baby oil.

And – oh, my God – Lara’s body. She has this narrow waist and full, amazing breasts. Like, amazing. She takes off her bra and they’re suspended on her ribs just looking directly at you and begging you to touch them. Her thighs are just a little bit muscly and always look so juicy when she’s walking around in underwear. She’s like an anatomical work of art and every time I see her like that I just want to rip all my clothes off and jump straight on. Now was no exception to that.

So anyway, she’s just relaxing there and I’m just standing in the doorway with my jaw open like I’ve never seen boobs before in my life.

Okay, I admit it, for a second I was tempted to go grab my camera. While I was entering an epic internal debate with myself about the total wrongness of taking secret naked photos of my incredibly hot girlfriend, everything got a thousand per cent better.

She lifted her hands to sweep some of the sweat off her and they inadvertently brushed over her nipples. As soon as she touched them the skin tightened. Despite the fact she thought she was alone in there, she actually  _ _blushed__. It was completely fucking adorable.

She then left them mostly alone for a minute or two after that.

I saw her open her eyes for a moment as she looked at the ceiling, and I quickly ducked out of sight expecting her to check no one was looking. When I was absolutely certain she’d have her eyes closed again, I peeked back through the door.

She was tapping her fingers on one of her thighs and she had her eyes jammed shut. It kind of looked like she was having her own internal struggle and I hoped I knew what it was about.  _ _Touch yourself, Lara__ , I mentally willed her.  _ _Come on, give me a proper show…__

If that were me and I was in the kind of mood she obviously was, I’d already be on my back with my legs in the air by now. I certainly wouldn’t be sitting there torturing myself by trying to rationalise everything.

Anyway, eventually my patience paid off because she shifted a little forward in the seat so she was sitting on the edge. Then she lifted one of her hands off her thighs and slipped it between them.

I would have cheered, except, you know. Then my private peep show would be over.

I couldn’t really see what was going on with her hand down there, but the light was shining on her forearm and all the different muscles in it were moving. I guessed I would just have to imagine how warm and wet her skin must be down there and what it must feel like to be exploring it with those fingers.

Her face was something I could see really well: her eyebrows were lifted and her lips parted. There was a slight smile tipping the corners of them. God, she was even pretty when she was masturbating. I imagined throwing the door aside, kneeling over her and kissing those open lips. After that, I would  bat away the hand between her legs and replace it with my own. I loved how her delicate skin there felt when it was slick, and I could so clearly imagine the look on her face if suddenly pressed a couple of fingers inside her.

My thoughts coupled with the long shadows in the sauna and her wet skin… God, it wasn’t long before  _ _I__  was probably wetter than she was.

She always liked it a lot rougher than me and it didn’t seem to be any different when she was by herself. Her hand bobbed in her lap and I saw how firm she was being. That would hurt me, that pressure. It was hot watching her though, because I could imagine what she might be thinking about: being thrown to the floor and well and truly fucked.

I had a brief thought about buying a strap on and fucking her with it. Oh, my God.  Why was that such a hot mental image?

I could barely watch it, seriously. Her hand between her thighs and her ribs rising and falling with each shallow breath was absolutely driving me nuts. I wanted to do something about it, but also I didn’t want to end the show by just bursting in there.

It only took about three seconds for me to convince myself it wasn’t totally creepy; I quietly unbuckled the waist of my skinny jeans and slipped my own hand in there as I watched her go for it.

I like my pants pretty tight, but these jeans add new definition to ‘sprayed on’. Even unbuttoned I could hardly get my hand into them. That was kind of hot, though, because when I touched myself they mashed my fingers into my wet skin. Leaning heaving against the doorframe, I wondered if Lara was just as wet down there was I was watching her.

As she started to get serious about what she was doing, other parts of her got involved. Her back was arching and pressing her gorgeous breasts into the air, her neck was circling and her feet were scraping across the wooden floor.

I circled my fingers as much as I could inside my panties before I got totally fed up with the jeans and awkwardly peeled them off, the vibrator still in one of my hands. Without them constricting my movement, the sky was the limit. Watching her lips part in a silent exclamation got me to a point where I had to actually stop for a second so I didn’t waste the moment.

I closed my eyes to stop the visual assault of her stunning naked body from actually making me come right then. My hand limp, I took a few deep breaths to try and slow myself down.

When I opened them again, I was looking directly into her eyes on the other side of the glass. Her eyebrows were low over them.

I shrieked and jumped back, whipping my hand out of my underwear. She opened the sauna door, releasing a cloud of steam into the bathroom.

I wasn’t sure if she was going to be angry or not because she had that weird thing about her privacy, so I held up my hands. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

She approached me, looking angry. “Really? Because it looks like you’ve been standing there watching me, and…” she glanced back at my pants on the floor, “and rather enjoying the  _ _entertainment__.”

I winced. “Okay, it kind of  _ _is__  what it looks like,” I said apologetically. I didn’t know what to say after that. She walked me up against the wall and anchored me to it with a hand against my shoulder. On her face was this stern expression and I was really, really worried that she might be about to give me a huge lecture on respecting her privacy and then not talk to me for the rest of the evening.

“I’m not happy about this, Sam,” she said.

I nodded just a fraction. “I know, I’m  _ _so__  sorry, you were just so totally hot that I just—”

“We’ll talk later about boundaries.  Right now I have some unfinished business to take care of.”

I realised my jaw had dropped and closed it, again. No way, did she just…? Oh, my God, I  _ _loved__  it when she turned badass on me.

She silenced me from speaking further by pressing her lips against mine. She tasted salty from perspiration and when her body pressed against my t-shirt, I could feel it drench through to my skin. That was completely the last thing I had expected her to do, but I wasn’t going to stop her, was I? I kissed back.

One of her warm hands slipped into my panties and she made a noise about what she found there. “I suppose I wasn’t the only one who could have used some privacy.”

Fuck privacy, I thought, rendered mute by the fact her hand was wrist deep in my underwear. While I was desperately hoping she might further surprise me by lowering herself onto her knees, her other hand travelled down my forearm and found the neon vibrator clutched in my hand.

She took it from me and held it up, not looking as surprised about it as I thought she might be. The face grinned at her. She experimentally flicked one of the switches at the base of it with her thumb, but it wasn’t the switch that turned it on. Instead, it began to flash different colours like one of those cheap mini disco balls. Then, it started to play some cheap, bad-quality music.

She looked sideways at me like, Sam, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

I laughed nervously. “I bought it when I was like fifteen, okay? I thought it was hilarious.”

“How can you even….” She shook her head. “Who even comes up with this sort of thing?”

I swept my hands out. “Welcome to Japan,” I said dryly.

“Right,” she said, and then turned that stern expression on me again. It was so odd to see her look that focused when she was completely naked. I loved it.

Flicking the lights and music off, she used the other switch instead. The vibrator began to pulse. She looked from it to me and then slowly put it between my legs over my panties.

I tried to push it away. “I’m still wearing my—”

“I know,” she interrupted me. “But you’ve ruined enough of my knickers. It’s about time I ruined some of yours.”

I wanted to point out that inadvertently ruining my knickers was a daily occurrence for her. However, when she was being badass on me she was this total other person and I wasn’t sure what she’d do if I talked back to her. I was interested in finding out, actually, but before I could figure out what to say, she pressed the shaft of that awful pink vibrator against my panties.

I wasn’t going to be doing much of anything at all after that.

She leaned her body really close to mine and her lips were beside my ear. I expected her to speak, but instead she just kissed down my neck. She was moving the vibrator around a little against me, and I knew why: it was such a weird feeling having the soaking wet fabric of my panties squishing against me. It was so wrong and so deliciously  _ _dirty,__  which is probably why it was so awesome.

The pulsing was okay, I guess, but it wasn’t anything to write home about. Lara cycled through the other settings, watching my face to try and guess which one I liked. Despite what Lara says about me, I’m a simple creature: I just liked the fastest one. When she found it and her eyes darted between my bobbing throat and my parted lips, she smiled. “Bingo,” she said in that cute accent, and leaned into me again.

Wow… Having Lara naked, wet and pressed against me while I was almost fully clothed was something else. It was straight out of some teenage boy’s fantasy, except that we didn’t have inch-long nails and bad makeup.

My hands were all over her, the small of her back, the curves of her hips and up to her breasts. Just having her there was complete torment. I wanted to try and focus on how close I was to coming, but it was kind of a waste that we were both standing here and I was the only one getting off.

Wait, we were the same height, right? I had an idea.

I cupped my hands on her ass and pulled her firmly against me. One of her knees slipped slightly between mine. She looked surprised, and I knew why: the vibrator was at the right level for her, too.

I grinned smugly at her. I was a  _ _total__  genius.

She opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but I pressed my hips to hers and drove the vibrator against her. The breath caught in her throat and emerged as this tiny whimper. When she looked back up at me… whoa. She looked  _ _desperate.__ I nearly lost it at that very second.

With the pink vibrator trapped between us, she put her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against one of them. She couldn’t even kiss me she was breathing so hard. “My God…” she murmured. “Why didn’t I ever buy one of these?“

Because you’re  _ _Lara__ , I thought to myself. You were spending all your money on obscure Japanese history books while I was sneaking around porn shops trying to exploit the fact small town folk in England could never figure out how old I was. I couldn’t say anything, though.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fact Lara was naked and pressed against me. I could feel her breasts against mine through my damp t-shirt, and her hot breath on my neck. She was rocking a little against me and even those tiny movements were such a turn on. I tried to remember how amazing it was the first time I discovered vibrators. It was so long ago, but she was reminding me. When I opened my eyes a little to peek at her, hers were closed and her jaw was wide open as she drew shallow, halting breaths.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” I told her.

“But…” She looked in the direction of the house.

“This place is pretty sound-proof,” I lied. “I want to hear you.”

She looked kind of uncomfortable about my request, but I shifted my weight to give her a better angle. The result was exactly what I’d hoped for. She inhaled sharply and gasped, her breath catching for a moment before she groaned in the back of her throat.

That sound went straight to my lap and I’m sure I made sounds just like hers.

She was breathing so deeply. “Sam, I,” she stopped for a moment, “Sam, this is too much, I—”

Was she kidding? I’d been teetering on the edge for like five minutes. “It’s okay,” I told her.

She stopped rocking for a moment and just froze against me, her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as the muscles in her legs shook. She was hardly breathing. After a few seconds like that, she cried out, “Sam!” and she was taking deep breaths again, groaning every time she exhaled and writhing against me.

I opened my eyes to watch her: she was right, it  _ _was__  too much. She had her own eyes closed with her head back and was riding against me like I had already bought that strap on. I could see all the muscles in her arms and stomach and legs clenched and visible under her wet skin. Her hair was plastered against her neck, ponytail swinging around as she moved her head. It was like my own personal porn movie, and she was coming against me.

And, wow… I couldn’t hold it anymore. I braced myself against her as my knees weakened, pressing my hips against this writhing body and feeling every single movement of hers push the vibrator and fabric into me. It was such a powerful feeling when it finally came that I threw my head back and if Lara’s arms hadn’t been behind it I would have smacked my skull into the wall. My teeth were clenched and my jaw muscle hurt… but that just kind of made the feeling more intense.

I stood there sandwiched between Lara and the wall and just stared at the ceiling. This was fucking perfect. “Lara…” I think I gasped when I was actually able to get air through my throat again. “God, Lara…” My heart pounded in my ribcage against her breasts.

When it was over we both just stood there, trying to get breath again with our arms around each other. Before it fell out from between us, Lara took the vibrator and put it on the vanity shelf.

Since we hadn’t really been able to before, Lara touched her lips to mine and we stood there slowly kissing for some minutes. I loved how affectionate she always was afterwards; I’d become used to guys smacking my ass and then getting up out of bed to eat, sleep or shower. It may sound so totally corny, but with Lara, sex was never the end of something like it had been with most of the people I’d slept with. It was the beginning of night spent cuddling and sleeping wrapped in each other’s arms.

She leaned back, arms still around my shoulders. She was smiling, probably in response to whatever dopey expression I had on my face. “This evening turned out a little differently that I had planned,” she said.

“Tell me all about what you had planned. Use diagrams.”

She laughed. “I’m sorry I went off at you for spying on me. I just feel sort of,” she searched for a description, but in the end just settled on, “odd thinking about someone watching me while I’m going at it. Remnants of being a good little Anglican schoolgirl, I suppose. I feel like I shouldn’t be doing it at all. Especially in someone else’s house.”

I snorted. “You  _ _should__  do it: a lot more, and always in front of me.” I nodded my head towards where she’d put the vibrator. “Next time, use that. Oh, and do that stern badass thing you do when you’re seducing me. It’s still totally hot.”

She looked maybe slightly embarrassed. “I still don’t feel completely comfortable doing that. I hope it doesn’t show.”

I shook my head. It didn’t, at all. If I didn’t know that she was a marshmallow when it came to me, I’d have thought she was about to kick my ass.

We took a shower and washed each other off, and then retired back to our futons and watched a couple of episodes of this new reality TV show I was interested in on the iPad. It was a pretty terrible show, but the producers had some novel ideas about how to force the contestants to interact with each other and I found the concept interesting.

We’d both nearly fallen asleep when I heard Dad get home. I checked my phone: it was like two in the morning. Despite the late hour he was wandering around the house, using the microwave and then whistling to himself. Yeah, Dad, I thought, because we’re not VIP enough to be allowed to sleep when you’re awake. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

When he was quiet for a moment I thought he’d finally gone to sleep, but then I heard the external door slide open on the back veranda. Great, now we’d just get woken up again when he came back from his shower.

Suddenly, Lara sat bolt upright in bed. I had no idea she was awake so it scared the crap out of me. She looked stricken. “Sam, did you put that vibrator away?”

My stomach dropped. I hadn’t; I’d just washed it and left it on the vanity.

We clambered out of bed, hoping maybe we could get to the bathhouse before Dad. When we set foot out on the veranda, though, we just saw him pull the door closed.

“Can you go in there?” Lara asked me, frantic.

I shook my head. Dad and I didn’t have the sort of relationship where it wouldn’t be totally weird if I saw him naked.

Before we could figure out what to do, flashing disco lights shone through the opaque windows.

Just, like,  _ _fuck.__


End file.
